Joy Mercer
thumb|300px|right|character profileJoy Mercer Joy Mercer is Patricia's best friend. She seemed to be obsessed with both romcoms and Robert Pattinson. She is referred to by Trudy as a "walking soap opera", and by Mrs Andrews as a "very popular girl". On the day Nina arrive at the house, Joy disappeared under mysterious circumstances, like leaving behind her phone, a picture, and a stuffed bunny referred to as "bunsie bun". She was pulled out of the middle of class by Mr. Sweet, the principal entered class and told Joy that someone was there to see her, and you see a hand extending from a car, Joy cautiously taking it, and the door closing behind them. It is believed that Joy was kidnapped by the Society of the Next Gathering, led by Victor and joined by many of the teachers at the school, as well as a police officer. This is because she was taken out of the school photo and part of her cell phone that Victor said he would foward to Joy was found in the rubbish heap, and Victor won't give Patricia Joy's home phone number, and tells her that her parents had unexpectedly pulled Joy out of school. During the House of Charades/House of thieves, Joy sent Patrcia a card that she lated figured out said both D4, and in mirrored writing, meet me at the clearing in the woods at 9pm. Joy. She is spotted by Patricia at the beginning of the play, wearing a hoodie as a disguise. At the end, when she stands up to give the play a standing ovation, Victor and Mr. Sweet recognize her and chase her. Patricia goes looking for her as well. She runs into a classroom and hides as Victor passes by, by unknown to her, he has gone all the around and enters in through the door behind her. He tells her she's being silly, and in response, she tells him she wants to see Patricia. He say that it is out of the question, but she say "You can't stop me," and attempts to leave. Mrs. Andrew walks in, forcing her back, however. When Patricia runs by, before Joy can say a word, Mrs. Andrews puts a finger on Joy's lips, saying if she cares for Patricia's safety, she won't speak. She is told that she is "The Chosen one," and in response, she yells, "I don't want it, you hear?". But Victor only responds, "The choice is not yours." But it was revealed in the Season Finale thay Joy was not ''the Chosen One and that Nina was instead. Also as seen in a recent episode she shyly says "Fabes.." to Fabian when she is on the video screen may hinting she likes him. Link to the Joy Mercer Gallery. Relationships with other characters [[Patricia Williamson|'Patricia']] They are best friends and shared the same room that is until Nina came and Joy left without a good reason. (See Poy) [[Fabian Rutter|'Fabian']] Patricia said they used to be very close. They also seemed to be very good friends in the first episode. (See Jabian) 'Nina''' Nina replaces Joy when she leaves Anubis house Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Main Characters Category:Images of Joy Mercer